


Good Cooking Requires The Right Ingredients

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen is Jared’s cooking teacher, and has been for 3 years now. In this time, they’ve become close and Jared’s fallen head over heels for his teacher. It’s nearing the end of Jared’s schooling and he decides to make his move with a Jamie Oliver temptation and passion ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** -Kinda crappy title, but it's all good-

  
Author's notes:  
Jared's POV  


* * *

Title: Good Cooking Requires The Right Ingredients.

Chapter: One

Basically a drabble of J2 delights. PWP most of the time.

Jensen is Jared’s cooking teacher, and has been for 3 years now. In this time, they’ve become close and Jared’s fallen head over heels for his teacher. It’s nearing the end of Jared’s schooling and he decides to make his move with a Jamie Oliver temptation and passion ensues.

 

I lay my hands down on the smooth surface of the cooking teachers table. I would lean my weight on them too, but my palms are sweating so much I imagine I would fall.

Mr. Ackles looks at me with a raised eyebrow, his green eyes darkening in thought. He shakes his head and turns away from me.

“We can’t.” He murmurs softly. He looks up at the mirror on the roof. I always thought it was a little strange, but it was so we could see him preparing things wherever we were.

“We can.” I insist leaning forward slightly. He whips around and leans on the table like I was.

“Mister Padalecki, we cannot go out to a movie, even if it is to do with our lesson, unless I take the whole class as an excursion.” He hisses, his voice cracking with the effort of keeping his teacher demeanour.

“Well then how about you come to this cooking class with me.” I suggest pulling out two tickets. “Tickets for two, it’s hosted by Jamie Oliver.” I add as he opens his mouth to object.

The one thing Mr. Ackles couldn’t resist was Jamie Oliver, his accent, his skill and just him in general was enough to tempt my teacher into anything.

“Mister Padal-”

“Jared.” I correct.

“Jared, I... Shouldn’t go with you... But I can’t say no.” He smiles widely. He reaches out for a ticket and I pull them away.

“Not yet. Pick me up at 76 Broading Street at 6. We’ll grab a bite to eat then get there by 7.” I smirk tucking the tickets into my bag.

“It’s a date.” Mr. Ackles shakes my hand and I’m very glad I wiped them on my bag.

“Oh sir, that’s such a sweet thing to say.” I giggle like a slutty girl, grab my bag and run out of the classroom. I hear Mr. Ackles laughing behind me and smile to myself.

Arriving home I chuck my bag in the corner of my bedroom and go to have a shower. My mind is racing with joy at taking Mr. Ackles to Jamie Oliver and my body is reacting to the thought of being alone in a car with him.

I soap myself up and wash my hair, and then I can’t ignore my throbbing erection anymore. I reach down and grasp myself gently and start stroking. My mind fills with images of leaning over in Mr. Ackles car and sucking his cock.

I rest my head against the wall of the shower and start stroking myself harder and faster until I cum. It splatters the wall and I rinse it off with the shower head and clean myself off again and hop out.

I dress in long, dark jeans that cling to my legs and well everything. I tug on a simple flannel shirt and clip the buttons up. I do a light line of eyeliner and straighten my unruly hair.

By the time I’m dressed and made up with my shoes in hand it’s 5:30. I sigh and put my converse on and tie them up. I go back to my desk and put on a bit more eyeliner to make my eyes really stand out.

Looking in the mirror next to the front door I pop open the first button and flick my hair a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:  
Jensen's POV  


* * *

Title: Good Cooking Requires The Right Ingredients.

Chapter: Two

Basically a drabble of J2 delights. PWP most of the time.

Jensen is Jared’s cooking teacher, and has been for 3 years now. In this time, they’ve become close and Jared’s fallen head over heels for his teacher. It’s nearing the end of Jared’s schooling and he decides to make his move with a Jamie Oliver temptation and passion ensues.

 

“Hey Jared.” I say as he jumps into my car, my breathing hitches, he’s got a bit of chest showing and tight jeans, “Looking nice, got the tickets?”

“Hey Jensen, thanks and yeah, tickets are right here. So where to eat?” He smirks and I look at him astonished and embarrassed.

“I was just thinking Maccas.” I reply and head towards the closest one as my student, I remind myself, nods.

“I figure it’s less suspicious if I call you Jensen rather that Mr. Ackles or sir.” He answers my unasked question. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Of course I don’t mind, but I’d prefer it if you moaned it. My brain hisses and I bite my lip to stop myself saying it. “Of course I don’t mind, Jared. Quite a smart thought.”

“So, can I call you Jensen at school, in class and such?” He asks and my heart rate races.

“I don’t think that would be a brilliant idea.” I reply, and it was true, if another teacher were to hear him calling me Jensen we’d both be in trouble.

“Hmm.. true, I’ll just make sure I don’t get caught.” He smirks and licks his lips. We order quickly and sit in my car to eat.

As I drive towards the restaurant the cooking class is being held at I feel a hand on mine on the gearstick and look down to see Jared’s large hand covering mine.

“Jared, we can’t.” I croak out. I want to pull my hand away, but at the same time I don’t want to, his hand is warm.

“Can’t what?” He smiles as I pull up at the restaurant. I don’t have a reply, not that it matters because we’re getting out of the car and going inside.

Watching Jamie Oliver is exhilarating and I’m so glad I accepted Jared’s offer. He gets us to cook with him, and he comes over to Jared and me and says we’re doing well.

“Okay, I want you,” He says pulling Jared away from the table, “to come around here, we’re going to make a seductive dessert that is made well with intimacy.” I jump as I feel one of Jared’s hands on my waist and the other covering my hand.

Jared is pressed flush against my back as Jamie comes to stand in front of us.

“Just relax, so working together, follow the recipe. I want you to make yours by yourself, we’ll see whose tastes better.” Jamie smiles, his beautiful accent makes my bones warm.

Or maybe that’s Jared’s body heat that is radiating from his crotch.

We make the dessert, a chocolate mousse, slowly relaxing with each other until our movements flow in sync. Jared feels so right around my back, but he’s my student I have to remember this is just... just... just a date. With a student.

We finish our mousse and allow it to set as the other person finishes. Jamie takes a spoon and dips it into the lonely mousse. He thinks for a moment then tastes ours. His face turns to bliss.

“This is perfect.” He gasps. “When two people who are meant to be cook together, they can make a slice of heaven.” He seems to be speaking like a prophetic man. The session ends and Jared and I taste the lonely mousse and then our own. It was perfect.

“Well come on Jared, I better get you home.” I say as we walk towards my car. I turn to see if he’s there, because he’s silent, for once.

I’m pressed against my car as he towers over me, his hips pressing into mine, his hair brushing against my forehead. Our breathing mingles.

“Jared.” My voice cracks. He smiles that damned smile, flashing his dimples.

“Jensen, what’s wrong?” He bites his lip and then presses his mouth to mine. He’s timid with his kiss. I never thought this would happen. I slowly open my kisses and Jared pulls back, biting his lip again and smiling.

“Let’s go.” I murmur and get into the car.

“Oh, by the way, my parent’s think I’m staying out tonight.” Jared smirks. “So let’s go back to yours? Hm?” He suggests with a slight purr. I shouldn’t do this... But how can I resist.

I rev the car up and drive towards my house quickly. Jared’s biting his lip again, looking shy, less experienced than I bet he is.

We arrive at my house and I can see the bulge in Jared’s tight pants. I touch his leg gently and he turns to me. I lean towards him and brush my lips against his.

“Come on.” I growl, my voice rusty. I lead him inside and close the door. We move to my bedroom quickly and I lock the door impulsively before kissing Jared brashly.

I rip open his shirt only leaving one or two of the clip-up buttons done up. Our lips crush together in an intimate kiss, broken as Jared pushes me towards my bed. We land in a heap and I roll so I’m on top.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes:  
Jared's POV  


* * *

Title: Good Cooking Requires The Right Ingredients.

Chapter: Three

Basically a drabble of J2 delights. PWP most of the time.

Jensen is Jared’s cooking teacher, and has been for 3 years now. In this time, they’ve become close and Jared’s fallen head over heels for his teacher. It’s nearing the end of Jared’s schooling and he decides to make his move with a Jamie Oliver temptation and passion ensues.

 

Jensen straddles me his hips pressing into mine on his large bed. I suppress a moan as he bites my lips and our tongues entwine.

He reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out some stuff, I don’t pay too much attention until he uncaps one and pulls open the top of my shirt to reveal the dusting of light chest hair.

He pours the unknown substance onto my chest and rubs it towards my nipples, pinching them softly. I buck off the bed with a moan and he presses a finger to my lips. I lick his finger and realise it’s chocolate body sauce.

He replaces the fingers on my nipple with his mouth and suckles it gently, letting his teeth scrape it. He reaches away for a moment and lets me suck his newly chocolate coated fingers again.

He dribbles more chocolate on my chest and slowly moves to lap it up. I pull him up to kiss him again, chocolate smearing everywhere, and I pull his shirt over his head and we roll so we’re on our sides.

He rips the final button on my top clean off and rolls back on top of me and smears more chocolate over my stomach. He licks at it teasingly and starts pulling down my pants and underwear at once. He pulls them to my knees and then I kick them off.

I grab the chocolate sauce and drip it onto my fingers and wipe it on Jensen’s lips. He smirks at me and pulls his loose jeans down to reveal he hadn’t been wearing underwear.

He gets me to suck his fingers again as he slowly licks my aching cock. He adds some chocolate to the mix and I moan around his fingers.

He pulls them from my mouth with a slick pop and pours chocolate on them and starts teasing at my hole. One of my hands grasps the bed sheets, the other winds into Jensen’s short hair, forcing my cock down his throat.

He moans, sending vibrations to my bones, making my back arch. He sucks and licks at my cock, enjoying the chocolate and making me squirm.

He pulls away, leaving me empty, he lifts my legs over his hips and grabs the other things he’d pulled out of the drawer earlier and rips open the condom. He slides it down over his long thick cock and starts pushing inside me slowly.

“Jensen...” I groan pulling him down to kiss me.

“Jared, oh God, so good...” He murmurs mindlessly slowly thrusting. He bites my neck and I claw at his back. “So tight... Nng.” He kisses me roughly.

We rock together slowly, it’s so wrong, so right, so perfect. His hand wraps around my cock and strokes me to completion. He cums not too long after and rolls off me. He disappears for a moment and comes back with a damp warm towel and cleans the chocolate off us.

“Fuck I’m so glad that you’re an adult.” He smiles laying down next to me.

“I’m so glad you love Jamie Oliver.” I chuckle and trails my fingers over his chest gently. “I don’t think I could have waited two more weeks until graduation. There’d be no guarantee I’d see you again.”

“Don’t worry, I was gunna write my number on your certificate of cooking when you graduated.” Jensen kisses my cheek.

I never thought Sandy’s advice about taking a cooking course would pay off. I hadn’t done cooking at school, so I figured it was pointless, but then I met Jensen, my teacher, only 4 years older than me.


End file.
